


The Night Before Christmas

by AquariusRose07



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquariusRose07/pseuds/AquariusRose07
Summary: Carwheeler Week Day 1Prompt: "All I Want Is To Fall With You" (Falling In Love)Phillip had spent the last few Christmases alone, and always hated the holidays, but after a prolonged encounter with Anne Wheeler, that could all be about to change.





	The Night Before Christmas

Phillip had always hated Christmas. Growing up it had been more about his parents socialising and trying to throw the most extravagant parties instead of actually doing anything with their son. 

Of course they weren't heartless, Phillip got presents every year. The only problem was that the presents were things his parents thought he should want, and not what he actually did. 

Phillip hadn't spoken to his parents since he decided to finally stand up for himself and leave the family business to pursue a career in writing. It had been just over two years, and although Phillip had not been instantly successful his plays had recently picked up more interest and he was now doing pretty well. 

Unfortunately he was an only child, and the only women he'd ever dated were socialites his parents set him up with. It was safe to say that Phillip rarely had more than a few dates with any of them and he was usually pretty drunk to help him deal with their awful personalities. 

Since leaving his parents world of status and money Phillip had been so focused on proving he could make it without having to rely on his inheritance that he hadn't really put much thought into dating or making new friends. 

This also meant that he had spent the last two Christmases completely alone, eating Chinese takeout on his couch. He didn't even bother with decorations. 

Another thing Phillip hated was snow. It didn't always snow at Christmas of course but this year Phillip had no such luck. It was Christmas Eve and although there was no play tonight, Phillip had gone into the theatre to go over some paperwork when he noticed the thick flakes beginning to fall outside the window. He had decided that he didn't particularly want to be stuck at the theatre the night before Christmas so had packed up his belongings and begun the relatively short walk home, making sure he went slowly to avoid slipping in the snow. It was already a few inches thick, coating the sidewalk and everything else with a blanket of white. 

Phillip let himself into his house with a sigh. It was awfully depressing to see how Christmassy everything was outside compared to Phillip's sparsely furnished living room. As he crossed the room to his small kitchen to look for something to eat Phillip realised that he had forgotten to go grocery shopping, again. He really had to pay better attention to when his supplies were getting low. There was no way he was venturing out again in this weather. 

Deciding to just make some toast Phillip popped two slices of bread into the toaster and sighed again. 

“Merry Christmas to me.” 

Just as he was about to butter his first slice of toast Phillip heard a scream from outside. 

Not even stopping to think what it could be, Phillip ran back through the living room and wrenched open the front door. 

There on the ground outside his gate, clutching her foot, was his neighbour, Anne Wheeler. 

Anne was a young woman who had moved in about six months ago. If Phillip was being honest with himself he would probably admit that he had a rather large crush on her. 

She was taller than him, with a mess of dark curls, caramel colored skin and sparkling brown eyes. Ever since she had moved in Anne always made an effort to chat with Phillip over the little fence between their houses whenever they saw each other. 

From these conversations Phillip had learned that Anne had previously lived with her brother, but decided to get her own place when her brother moved in with his girlfriend. 

Phillip also knew that she worked as a waitress at one of the local restaurants and although the job wasn't great the people were, and it paid the bills, so she was happy. 

He had also discovered in the last few weeks that Anne was a huge fan of Christmas. Her tree was displayed in one of the downstairs windows, while the other had a flashing Merry Christmas! sign attached, that she left flashing all day. She had also covered the fence in between their houses with tinsel.

Over the last couple of months Phillip had found himself thinking about Anne more than he should have, and was beginning to wonder if he should bite the bullet and ask her out for coffee or something. The only problem was that Phillip hadn't been on a date for almost three years, and he didn't even know if Anne was single. She had never mentioned a boyfriend and Phillip couldn't recall having seen anyone visiting other than her brother, but perhaps he'd missed something, or maybe she was just very private. 

“Are you okay?” Phillip stood on the other side of his gate, catching his breath and looking down at Anne, who was still sitting in the snow. 

“I think so. I tripped on a rock buried under the snow and rolled my ankle as I went down, but I don't think it's severely damaged.” Anne looked up as Phillip opened the gate and bent down to help her up. 

“Can you put weight on it?” Phillip hoped the question would distract Anne from the blush that he could feel creeping on to his face. As he pulled her up Anne had put an arm around his shoulders and he'd placed his around her waist, meaning she was now pressed into his side. Phillip tried to distract himself from the thought of how warm she felt, though maybe that was just him. 

Anne tentatively placed her foot on the ground and winced slightly. “Okay, let's get you inside, we should at least ice it, it's probably going to bruise.” Anne just nodded as she let Phillip help her into his living room and place her down on the couch. 

Phillip went back into the kitchen to retrieve a bag of frozen peas and wrapped them in a tea towel before going back to Anne and handing her the bag. “Thanks.” She smiled up at him as she propped her foot up across the couch. 

“It's okay. You're actually lucky I had those in the freezer, I forgot to go grocery shopping.” 

“You forgot to get groceries? Before Christmas?!” 

Anne looked at Phillip incredulously. He just shrugged before moving to sit in the armchair across from her. 

“I don't celebrate Christmas so it would've been a normal grocery shop, but I was busy with work and then with the weather today I forgot. It's not a big deal.” Phillip laughed lightly as he noticed Anne was still staring at him, her mouth open in shock. 

“What?” Phillip had the fleeting thought that he could get used to seeing Anne on his couch. It looked natural, like she was always supposed to be there. He shook his head slightly to try and clear the thoughts from his mind. 

“I can't believe you don't celebrate Christmas! And you've never even told me. All the conversations we've had recently where I've brought it up, and you never said a thing! What were you going to do for dinner tonight?” 

Phillip smiled at Anne's outrage, knowing she'd be even more shocked by his answer. 

“Toast.” 

Just as he knew it would, Anne's face registered even more shock. 

“How often do you just have toast for dinner Phillip?” The young woman adjusted her position on the couch. 

Phillip looked sheepish. “Umm, I don't really know. It usually only happens when I forget to go shopping.” 

Anne looked at him, clearly dissatisfied with his answer. 

“Phillip Carlyle. Toast is not an acceptable form of dinner. You're going to get seriously ill or run down if you're not eating properly. From now on, I want you to promise me that if you ever forget to go grocery shopping and have no food in the house you'll come to mine. I haven't quite got used to just shopping for one person yet, so I always have plenty to eat.” 

“That's really kind of you, but I can't possibly do that. That would be so awful of me, just because I forget when I run out of actual food sometimes.” 

“I offered, Phillip. It's really not a problem, and besides, the company would be quite nice. It gets kind of lonely living by yourself sometimes.” Anne looked away from Phillip and peeled the bag of peas away from her ankle. 

“I know what you mean.” Phillip offered her a tentative smile as he gently sat down on the arm of the couch and peered at her foot. “That looks much better. You're incredibly lucky that you didn't sprain it, or do worse.” 

Anne laughed. “I know. Can you imagine spending Christmas Eve in the ER?” Anne swung her leg down and went to stand up. “I should really get home. I've gotta be up early to start cooking. W.D and his girlfriend are coming for dinner tomorrow.” 

Phillip smiled wistfully. “That sounds really nice.” 

He watched as a frown suddenly crossed Anne's face. “What are you doing tomorrow Phillip?” 

“The same as the last two years I imagine. Staying in all day, ordering takeout and watching whatever crappy movie is on TV.” 

Anne was standing now, and she turned to fully face Phillip, hands on her hips. “I know you don't like Christmas, but that is no way to spend the holiday! You're coming to mine tomorrow, and I refuse to take no for an answer.” 

Phillip thought that Anne had never looked more beautiful, even though she was scolding him. 

“I don't want to impose. And won't your brother think it's a bit odd? Your neighbour coming round for Christmas dinner?” 

Anne smiled and shook her head. “Of course he won't. You've met him before, it's not like you're strangers. Besides, we're not just neighbours, we're friends too. So you're coming, and that's final.” 

Phillip felt his cheeks warm when Anne referred to them as friends, and stood from the couch. 

“Okay, then I guess I accept. And thank you.” 

“Don't mention it.” Anne grinned at Phillip as she headed towards the door. 

“I'll walk you home.”

Anne rolled her eyes. “It's literally next door.” 

“I know, but just in case your ankle goes again or something.” Phillip knew Anne would be fine, he just wanted an excuse to spend more time with her. 

Anne just turned and opened the front door. 

Phillip was having a battle in his head. He really wanted to finally buck up the courage and ask her out on a proper date, but he had never been more nervous about anything in his life. 

As they reached her front door and Anne unlocked it she turned to face Phillip. “Thank you for taking care of me tonight. I don't know how long I'd have been out here if you hadn't come to my rescue.” Anne looked at Phillip through her lashes and gave him a small smile. 

“You're welcome.” 

Just as Anne went to go inside, Phillip reached out and grabbed her wrist. 

“Listen. I uhh, I know this might be a bit strange, and there's no pressure, but, um, do you have any plans for New Years Eve?” 

Anne's eyes widened slightly in surprise, before she let out a laugh. Phillip decided it was one of the best sounds he'd ever heard. 

“I've been wondering how long it was going to take you to finally ask me out.” 

This time it was Phillip's eyes that widened in shock. 

“What?” 

Anne laughed again. “I've wanted you to ask me out since that first day we had a conversation over the fence. The only reason I never asked you was because I thought maybe you weren't interested, but then tonight I started thinking that maybe I'd just ask you anyway and move house if you rejected me.” 

Phillip didn't think he'd ever felt so happy in his life. He couldn't believe that all this time Anne had wanted to go out with him too. 

“Anyway,” Anne suddenly pulled Phillip from his joyful thoughts, “It's getting late, I really should go in. But you can come round early tomorrow morning and help me prep all the food. We can discuss our date too.”

Phillip just nodded, too happy to speak. 

Anne smirked before leaning forward and planting a kiss on his cheek. “Merry Christmas Phillip.” 

“Merry Christmas Anne.” 

As he watched her finally head inside and shut the door, Phillip decided that maybe Christmas wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
